


Sam - a portrait

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Sam - a portrait

I've been trying to do some digital painting, using PaintTool Sai and Photoshop. I have no idea what I'm doing or how far to take it but I kind of liked the way this turned out in the end so I stopped here.  
Two teaser details  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/15155804911) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/14972208518)

The version I settled on is Sammessiah, an early birthday pressie for [](http://monicawoe.livejournal.com/profile)[monicawoe](http://monicawoe.livejournal.com/) for Monday.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/15158263342)  
  
And here's a version with 'normal' eyes.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/14971981300)  
  
Not digital realisim, but I don't really think I want to go that way. Besides, there are already some superb digtally real artists that I could never compete with so...

All concrit gratefully received! I realise this is still a bit of a cross between my usual coloured line illustrations and a proper digital painting.


End file.
